User talk:Sulfur/Archive2007
For older discussions, see the archives. In the Hands of the Prophets Do you think it is still relevant to have this episode's summary marked as incomplete? Rcog 02:38, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Re: Tenses in Summaries I had originally written some novel summaries in past tense, then noticed that episode summaries are written in present tense, so I changed them to match.DaleC76 12:55, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Actor vs. Actress Memory Alpha seems to prefer "actress" for women, not "actor". See Linda Park, Nicole de Boer, Terry Farrell, Nana Visitor Rosalind Chao, Kate Mulgrew, etc. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:38, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Tenses in articles Unless you are writing about a historical event (e.g. Dominion War, American Revolution) or you are summarizing an episode/book/etc please use present tense, e.g. Romulans ARE are a species, Cpt. Picard IS the captain of the Enterprise-E... Descriptions and general information sould be written in present tense as the Romulans are still a species and, according to the most recent canon-information, Picard is still in command of the Enterprise-E. Should you find articles not adhering to this policy please correct them. --BlueMars 18:10, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :So, we're back to the past or present tense discussion here, and from the POV discussion, it's still not been decided (obviously), as half the people seem to think that this should be an encyclopedia and discussing things in the past tense, and the other half seem to disagree. So, which is it, and let's sort this out now before we have half of MA correcting articles and the other half correcting them... in a different way. Direct responses to that thread though, please... -- Sulfur 18:11, 1 October 2006 (UTC) How do you mean? I'm not sure what you mean by adding px sizes. Please let me know and I'll try to stop doing that lol. - Nihilus Shadow I get it now I see what you mean now thanks, i'll start doing that. Nihilus Shadow 22:15, 1 October 2006 (UTC) External link icons Hey, is the little globe icon that's normally at the end of external links missing for you as well as me? It's not showing up on any pages for me, all of a sudden. Other link icons seem to work, though. -- Renegade54 00:01, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :Nope, I see 'em just fine. Sorry to disappoint. You must be broken. :) -- Sulfur 00:03, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Bah. Wonder what the problem could be? Other icons like the ones for mail or ftp or https links show up fine... just not the ones for http. Grrrrrrr! Guess I do suck. :( -- Renegade54 00:11, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :personalized CSS file perhaps? idaknow, just a thought. -- Sulfur 00:36, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Great Britain :This discussion has been moved to Talk:Great Britain, please continue it there... Fan Collective Klingon Whoops, quite right. Thanks for correcting (reversing) my goof. -- Kojirovance 23:58, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Quotes About that quote thing we talked about before: may I direct your attention to Forum:Quote style and script. --Bp 17:23, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :Spotted it. Was going to give it a testing a bit later today, when I'm finished a machine move for work. Hope that you can wait a touch ;) -- Sulfur 17:30, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::fine, fine. --Bp 17:37, 30 October 2006 (UTC) J. Hayes comment The anon who was changing the date format on the J. Hayes article appears to have created an account. He/she might not have seen your comment on the anon's talk page, so I copied it over to the new user's talk page. I signed the message as originating from you, but being copied over by me. That alright with you? --OuroborosCobra talk 16:54, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :As long as (s)he starts editing properly, no worries from this end at all mate. :) -- Sulfur 17:36, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks... Thanks for the welcome. I think I've already got my barrings a bit. However, I was wondering if you could tell me if there is an article on the format of User pages. I have no idea how to do one and don't worry, I won't make it too long. ;) -- SepticShrimp 15:59, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :There is no defined format for them, just look around a bit and feel free to mimic bits and pieces of other people's pages. Also, please make sure that you do sign comments on talk pages with ~~~~ so that people know who is contacting them. Thanks, and good luck! -- Sulfur 12:35, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::Ok, cool. Yeah. I find it hard to remember to stamp them, but I know that I am suppose to. SepticShrimp 15:59, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Constant edits I keep forgetting you can do that...sorry...Capt Christopher Donovan 00:30, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Sherwood Forest Thanks for catching that. I am trying to do my best to re-write these better, somehow screwed that one up. Well, back to my war... --OuroborosCobra talk 17:51, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Two newbie questions Hi, I'll keep back on edits... :-) Anyway, I do have two questions: 1. What about logic speculations? Can they be added to an article? (about the introduction of the Mk X Tricorders on Voyager) 2. I'd like to do an atricle about Voyager's landing gear. I've got some pics copied from the DVD bonus materials. Can I use them? (Do I have to give credit?) Thanks. --Cmdr. Wernersson 00:39, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Logic speculations should be limited, as should any speculation. It's best to read up on the information in the links at the top of your talk page. That should cover all of those things nicely for you. In terms of the landing gear, I seem to recall a conversation about that not too long ago. I'll see if I can find it, and add a further response to that. You always do have to give credit for things. Especially on images uploaded. See the image policy for that. It should be one of those links on the top of your talk page. -- Sulfur 00:45, 18 November 2006 (UTC) FYI Here is a list of day pages which are linked to by an article, but do not contain a link to that article. * 1 January ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** The Man Trap ** Voyage to Adventure * 5 January ** The Empath ** Angelique Pettyjohn ** Nancy Parsons * 6 January ** Errand of Mercy ** The Darkness and the Light ** Prodigal Daughter ** Man Who Created Star Trek: Gene Roddenberry * 7 January ** Heart of Glory * 9 January ** George Takei * 13 January ** Heart of Glory * 15 January ** Joanne Linville * 17 January ** Ro Laren ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture * 20 January ** Where No Man Has Gone Before * 22 January ** The Arsenal of Freedom * 25 January ** The Arsenal of Freedom * 26 January ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture * 27 January ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ** In the Pale Moonlight * 28 January ** Skin of Evil * 1 February ** Skin of Evil ** Emissary (novel) ** The Tempest (novel) ** Fallen Heroes ** The Long Night ** Proud Helios ** Vengeance * 2 February ** 2338 ** Data * 10 February ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * 12 February ** Cliff De Young ** Avery Brooks * 13 February ** Operation -- Annihilate! * 14 February ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * 15 February ** When The Bough Breaks * 20 February ** Edward Laurence Albert * 22 February ** We'll Always Have Paris ** Miri (episode) ** The Conscience of the King * 24 February ** Doctor Bashir, I Presume * 26 February ** Frank Orsatti * 27 February ** The Star to Every Wandering * 28 February ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * 1 March ** Balance of Terror ** Kzinti ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ** Larry Niven ** Star Trek: Planet of the Titans * 2 March ** Fred Freiberger * 4 March ** Daniel Roebuck * 5 March ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * 6 March ** Once More Unto the Breach * 7 March ** DVD ** Main Page/temp * 10 March ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** Dublin James * 11 March ** Adrienne Barbeau ** Star Trek ** Man Who Created Star Trek: Gene Roddenberry ** Nancy Kovak ** Fredric Brown * 13 March ** Star Trek Nemesis * 16 March ** Encounter at Farpoint * 17 March ** The Neutral Zone * 18 March ** Star Trek: The Experience * 19 March ** Encounter at Farpoint ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** Maurice Roëves * 22 March ** The City on the Edge of Forever ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture * 25 March ** Catspaw ** The Trouble with Tribbles * 26 March ** Encounter at Farpoint ** The Naked Now * 27 March ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** Bairbre Dowling ** Fearful Symmetry * 28 March ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture * 1 April ** The Trouble with Tribbles ** Encounter at Farpoint ** Taking Wing ** The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One ** Far Beyond the Stars (novel) ** The Valiant ** Wrath of the Prophets ** Valhalla * 2 April ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture * 4 April ** The City on the Edge of Forever ** Hawk (Lieutenant) ** Main Page/temp * 5 April ** Fan films * 7 April ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture * 9 April ** Sol Kaplan * 12 April ** The Trouble with Tribbles ** Ivan Ditmars * 13 April ** Encounter at Farpoint * 14 April ** 'Til Death Do Us Part * 15 April ** The Cage ** Balance of Terror ** The City on the Edge of Forever ** Catspaw ** The Trouble with Tribbles ** Miri (episode) ** The Conscience of the King * 16 April ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ** Byron Haskin * 19 April ** Herman Zimmerman * 20 April ** Where No Man Has Gone Before ** What You Leave Behind * 22 April ** Qpid ** Byron Haskin * 24 April ** The Trouble with Tribbles * 29 April ** In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II * 30 April ** Twist of Faith * 1 May ** The Siege (novel) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies ** Shadow ** Objective: Bajor * 3 May ** Fan films ** Comden and Green * 5 May ** Melinda Culea * 6 May ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture * 8 May ** Catspaw ** Epiphany * 11 May ** Broken Bow (episode) * 13 May ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture * 15 May ** Rob Bowman * 22 May ** Encounter at Farpoint * 24 May ** Catspaw ** John Abbott * 27 May ** Deleted scene * 29 May ** Encounter at Farpoint ** Connor Trinneer * 31 May ** Encounter at Farpoint ** The Naked Now * 1 June ** Devil in the Sky * 4 June ** The Wristwatch Plantation * 5 June ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * 6 June ** Encounter at Farpoint ** Main Page/temp * 7 June ** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars * 9 June ** Al Francis * 10 June ** Encounter at Farpoint ** The Naked Now ** Deleted scene * 11 June ** Encounter at Farpoint ** What You Leave Behind * 19 June ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * 20 June ** Star Trek XI * 22 June ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** Lindsay Ridgeway * 25 June ** Encounter at Farpoint ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * 27 June ** Sandra Smith ** Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (Soundtrack) * 29 June ** The Cage * 1 July ** The City on the Edge of Forever ** Time's Enemy * 2 July ** Code of Honor ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ** Anthony Montgomery * 3 July ** Main Page/temp * 4 July ** Ed O'Ross * 5 July ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture * 6 July ** The Naked Now * 7 July ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture * 11 July ** The City on the Edge of Forever * 12 July ** Fan films * 13 July ** Haven (episode) * 14 July ** Balance of Terror * 15 July ** Haven (episode) ** Q-Squared * 17 July ** Kzinti ** Larry Niven * 19 July ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture * 22 July ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * 25 July ** Iman * 1 August ** Main Page/temp * 2 August ** Theo Marcuse * 3 August ** Balance of Terror * 7 August ** Holmes R. Osborne * 8 August ** Balance of Terror * 9 August ** Al Francis * 11 August ** The Trouble with Tribbles * 13 August ** Lonely Among Us * 14 August ** Main Page/temp * 19 August ** William Campbell * 20 August ** Fan films * 21 August ** Lonely Among Us * 22 August ** Captain's Glory * 25 August ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * 27 August ** Encounter at Farpoint ** Justice * 29 August ** Provenance of Shadows * 30 August ** The City on the Edge of Forever ** The Conscience of the King * 31 August ** Balance of Terror ** The City on the Edge of Forever ** Miri (episode) ** The Conscience of the King ** Larry A. Hankin * 1 September ** Demons of Air and Darkness ** Warchild ** The Laertian Gamble * 4 September ** Justice * 5 September ** Jennifer Lien ** Star Trek Comic Strip (US) * 8 September ** The Cage ** Encounter at Farpoint ** Fan films * 9 September ** Jefrey Alan Chandler * 10 September ** Ivan Ditmars * 15 September ** The City on the Edge of Forever ** Star Trek XI * 16 September ** Nana Visitor ** Miri (episode) ** Alexander Siddig * 18 September ** Main Page/temp * 19 September ** Catspaw * 23 September ** The Devil in the Dark * 25 September ** Main Page/temp * 29 September ** Star Trek: Armada * 30 September ** The Naked Time * 1 October ** Saratoga (novel) ** Ship of the Line ** The Way of the Warrior (novel) ** The Heart of the Warrior * 4 October ** DVD * 6 October ** Encounter at Farpoint ** USS Voyager * 7 October ** The City on the Edge of Forever ** USS Lakota * 9 October ** Jim Starlin * 11 October ** The Trouble with Tribbles ** Encounter at Farpoint ** The Naked Now ** Connor Trinneer * 12 October ** Dan Spiegle * 14 October ** I, Mudd * 15 October ** Star Trek XI * 19 October ** Balance of Terror * 21 October ** Arena ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * 23 October ** Mission record, Ares IV * 24 October ** Comden and Green * 25 October ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** Mission record, Ares IV * 26 October ** Datalore ** Star Trek: Armada II * 27 October ** The Squire of Gothos ** Stephen Collins ** Halloween * 28 October ** Catspaw ** George Takei * 29 October ** Fredric Brown * 31 October ** DVD * 1 November ** Catspaw ** DVD ** The Search (novel) ** Station Rage ** Hêlene Udy * 2 November ** Catspaw ** The Trouble with Tribbles * 4 November ** The Trouble with Tribbles ** Jerry Sohl * 10 November ** Balance of Terror ** The City on the Edge of Forever ** You Are Cordially Invited ** Miri (episode) ** The Conscience of the King * 11 November ** Mirror, Mirror ** Stephen Lee * 12 November ** Year of Hell, Part II * 14 November ** Sol Kaplan ** Voyages of Imagination * 15 November ** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen * 18 November ** Space Seed * 21 November ** Main Page/temp * 23 November ** Comden and Green * 24 November ** Russell Watson * 26 November ** Star Trek Nemesis (Soundtrack) * 28 November ** DVD ** The Fire and the Rose * 29 November ** Kimberly Cullum * 1 December ** Star Trek: Action! * 2 December ** Star Trek Comic Strip (US) ** Comden and Green * 3 December ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ** Star Trek Comic Strip (US) * 4 December ** Main Page/temp * 6 December ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture * 7 December ** Star Trek: Generations (Soundtrack) * 8 December ** Star Trek: Insurrection (Soundtrack) * 10 December ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Soundtrack) * 11 December ** The Cage ** When The Bough Breaks ** Terri Garr ** Star Trek: First Contact (Soundtrack) * 13 December ** Billy Van Zandt * 14 December ** The Cage * 19 December ** Jefrey Alan Chandler * 20 December ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture * 21 December ** DVD * 23 December ** Frank Orsatti * 25 December ** Balance of Terror * 26 December ** Guy Vardaman * 28 December ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ** Thomas Dekker I just thought this might be of interest to you. --DYKBot 04:15, 25 November 2006 (UTC) DidYouKnow/53 moved to Template talk:DidYouKnow... Disambiguation pages Sorry about removing explanations, won't happen again.--Tim Thomason 05:09, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :Hey no worries at all. Gave me the excuse to do up a couple more of the disambig pages that way. It's a _slow_ and un-thanked task, but eventually (in theory) will make this place better. I hope. Maybe. :) -- Sulfur 05:10, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Messing around with my user page Thanks for fixing the link. :-) Picard(o) 23:25, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :No problem. I noticed the discrepancies in the name in general, and decided to track down, and fix, all of the links and other text, and your page happened to have the last of 'em. At least I apologized in the change text, Eh? :) -- Sulfur 23:29, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::I noticed a disrepancy between the tombstone and the articles, but I thought that maybe it said 'Tsingtao' in the credits, so I decided to let it be. Picard(o) 23:33, 3 January 2007 (UTC)